


Erik Lost it All At the Count Of Three

by Moviemuncher



Category: X-Men: First Class - Fandom, X-Men: The Last Stand - Fandom, X-Men: The Movie
Genre: Ambiguous Character Death, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Life's Not Fair, ambiguous - Freeform, at the count of three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moviemuncher/pseuds/Moviemuncher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the count of three, thr dreaded count of three Erik lost it all.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Erik Lost it All At the Count Of Three

3....

Erik couldn't lift the coin. It didn't matter how much he strained. A coin that lay on a desk, small and shiny. Polished, dark wood made the silver of the coin stand out prominently. He could almost feel the metal screaming at him, yelling at him to lift it because if he didn't... If he didn't lift it the consequences would be dire.

2...

A coin that barely weighed a gram to hold but a ton to lift. His hand wavered and shook at the effort. The gate, in comparison, had almost been easy. It wasn't fair. 

1...

But then, Erik Lehnsherr had been dealt a bad hand. And no matter how good the player, a bad hand was a losing hand.

A shot rang out.

Erik lost it all at a count of three.

**Author's Note:**

> Could be First Class in Shaw's office or au Last Stand ending. You decide.


End file.
